You Oughta Know
by madeleines-alive
Summary: This is a songfic based on Pansy feelings towards Dracos new 'pet'


Disclaimer: I am God so therefore I own everything, including JK Rowling. (For those who don't understand that was sarcasm and I don't own a damn thing)

A/N: Hey all you sexy beasts out there!!!! Okay so here is my second story, and yes, I know that I haven't finished my first one yet… SORRY! Lol. But okay this one is a songfic. This really is one of my ultime favorite songs. It's called You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette. If you've never heard it then I seriously recommend that you go and WATCH IT. Seriously guys, that's what YouTube is for.

A/N/N: This is written in Pansy's POV about Draco.

You Oughta Know

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you__I wish nothing but the best for you both_

There he is, Draco Malfoy. What the fuck does he think he's doing? When he first started this shit, I really thought that maybe he wanted a little bit of an adventure or risk or something. I never thought that it would be long lasting. A quick fuck, that's all. Ginny Weasley, of all people! God! Look at her, she's so fricken' dirty. Its called shower, I mean come on! Wait until Draco's father hears about this. Oh he'll be pleased…

_An older version of me__Is she perverted like me__Would she go down on you in a theatre__Does she speak eloquently__And would she have your baby__I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

I can't help myself, I miss him so much! I thought we were perfect together! All the other Slytherins seemed to think so. We had a connection. Physical at least. Over the summer, me, Drake, and Blaise (our own Dynamic Trio) went to go see a muggle movie. I think it's the only time that all three of us ever went against our parents. To be completely honest, it was a complete waste of our time… for the most part. The 'movie' was absolutely ridiculous, but it gave me a few hours to get closer to the man of my dreams. We were in the fifth row from the front to the very side. I know I at least didn't care what the fuck a whole bunch of mudbloods thought about our ummm… behavior.

I was on the far left side, and Draco was in the middle. He tried not to moan and I knew he didn't want to give in but when I took his cock in my mouth and sucked real hard I knew… or at least I thought… he was mine. He came right there. Thick and white and I tried to drink him up, as to not lose an ounce of his being. Only a few droplets escaped, and those, dear readers, he kissed away. He wants me… or at least, he _did want_ me.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able__To make it enough for you to be open wide, no__And every time you speak her name__Does she know how you told me you'd hold me__Until you died, till you died__But you're still alive_

I wish he would get his hands off her. He leaning over right now and he's whispering something into her too pink ear. I wonder what it is. I wonder if he's telling her something that he told me. I wonder if at night when they hold each other in their arms if Draco tells her about his family, about the hateful things they do to him. I wonder if he cries and I wonder if she holds him. Probably. I wonder if he tells her that he's already told me. Probably not.

_And I'm here to remind you__Of the mess you left when you went away__It's not fair to deny me__Of the cross I bear that you gave to me__You, you, you oughta know_

This fucking sucks. I'll have to tell my own father. We're betrothed, you know. I'm one of the few pure blooded families left. And when I mean pure I mean not someone that tampered with muggle filth, that happily enjoys the company of others who are not as worthy as the pure blooded race. She disgusts me.

_You seem very well, things look peaceful__I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know__Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity__I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner__It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced__Are you thinking of me when you fuck her_

I don't even really know when things between me and Draco ended. I thought everything was going great. We were perfect together. At night I would sneak up to his room and I would lie down next to him, and he would cuddle up against me. Most of the time he never realized I was there, he never woke. And I would put my arms around him and tangle my fingers in his silver hair and softly kiss his forehead. When we would wake up in the morning, we would make sweet love, and I would cherish every minute of it. But now I have to wonder what I called love, did Draco call that a quick shag? Is that what I was to him?

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able__To make it enough for you to be open wide, no__And every time you speak her name__Does she know how you told me you'd hold me__Until you died, ti__l__l you died__But you're still alive_

I want him. I want him in every way, mentally, physically, emotionally. He is mine. She probably tells him that she loves him and that she will never leave him, and then I bet after he screams her skanky name after reaching his orgasmic high he tells her he loves her too, and that he'll never let her go. At least, that's how he told me.

_And I'm here to remind you__Of the mess you left when you went away__It's not fair to deny me__Of the cross I bear that you gave to me__You, you, you oughta know_

I should tell him. I should tell him what he does to me. He would probably laugh in my face. He doesn't love me anymore. Maybe he never loved me in the first place, and I would have thought that if it weren't for Weasley, that he couldn't love at all. I can tell that he loves her by the look in his eyes. No matter how many time he looked at me and no matter how many times he looked at any of the other girls in Slytherin, there was never that particular look. That look could burn skin. It was passion and lust and embodiment. A look that could never be spared on any other.

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me__And I'm not gonna fade__As soon as you close your eyes and you know it__And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back__I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_

Since Draco's been with that Ginevra bitch, I've been doing Blaise. He's good, but he's no Dragon. He doesn't know all the points on my body that make my back arch in pleasure. He doesn't know that I can come just at the thought of my fingers being sucked. He doesn't know that when my belly button is kissed my mind goes into oblivion. He doesn't know that I get wet and scream in passion when my hair is pulled, the harder the better. These are thing that only my Draco knows, and somewhere deep inside myself I wonder if he tries these things on Weasley, and I even wonder if they work.

_And I'm here to remind you__Of the mess you left when you went away__It's not fair to deny me__Of the cross I bear that you gave to me__You, you, you oughta know_


End file.
